To Be With You
by Aarolye
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete and history is changed. Kagome is living a new life with her childhood friend Rouji when incidents lead her to a see how things were as Kikyo's reincarnation. Now she has a choice to make. Will she choose Inuyasha or Rouji?
1. Prologue: Words That Changed Her Life

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **The Last Memory of...**  
**[prologue]**

Written by Aarolye 

[disclaimers: Aarolye does not own Inuyasha, but the characters that do not appear in Rumiko Takashi's manga and anime.]  
  
Kagome entered the dark room, filled with feelings of solitude. This was the room of Lady Tsunade, the only heir alive in the castle. Here, the moon had no way to reach its light to the isolated Lady Tsunade. Instead, eight spherical candles were equally distanced from each other and surrounded the room in the corners. In addition, two pencil-shaped candles were lit, one on each side of Lady Tsunade's table.

Kagome could barely make out the walls of the room. As she squinted, she recognized a familiar landscape painted on Lady Tsunade's walls. The mural was of the exact image of what the world outside of her castle looked like.

"Don't be afraid." Lady Tsunade's voice whispered through the chilly air. Kagome glanced around the room some more before taking another step closer to the pale-faced girl. "Are these..."

"We do not have much time left, Kagome-sama. Please have a seat." Lady Tsunade notified. Kagome walked slowly and sat down at the side of Lady Tsunade's bed.

"Who are you? And why did you call me?" Kagome asked carefully. She did not know whether or not to trust this person yet.

Lady Tsunade smiled.

"You had questions, and I have the answers." She answered casually. "And as for who I really am...I am just a mere Lady of this castle now, nothing more."

Kagome took a while to process everything Lady Tsunade had said just then. "My questions?" Kagome wondered. "Yes. The questions you've held in your mind for countless nights ever since your journey began." Lady Tsunade replied. Kagome was shocked to hear that. How could a total stranger know about her doubts? Was she a youkai? But youkai couldn't read minds; at least that's what Kagome knew.

While Kagome rambled on in her mind, Lady Tsunade felt time beginning to restart again. "Kagome-sama. I am not your enemy. I am just a regular girl like you who has been given a gift...more of a curse in my case." Lady Tsunade said calmly. She had to tell Kagome the truth, or else...

"I..." Kagome began, but stopped. Lady Tsunade felt time slipping from her hands. "Kagome-sama." Lady Tsunade called sharply. Their eyes met, and Kagome could see the seriousness in them.  
  
"You and Inuyasha-sama are not meant to be."

Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated, although it won't affect how the story will go. 


	2. The Reason

**To Be With You**

(the name was changed from The Last Memory Of...)

Fanfic written by: Aarolye

Original story created by: Rumiko Takahashi

It was six o'clock in the morning of mid-November. The sun had been up for an hour already and everyone at the Higurashi residence was peacefully asleep until a black Lincoln pulled up in front of the entrance. A young man about the age of 17 stepped out and onto the icy sidewalk. He brushed his long dark brown hair back with his left hand before giving a nod to the driver.

He made his way up the stairs to the shrine.

The boy took his time by stopping in front of the Goshinboku. He touched the area where the bark hadn't grown for hundreds of years.

"It's still here." He whispered to himself. Before completely losing himself to old memories, the boy walked to the shack near the house. Inside, he looked around for a minute until he found what he was looking for: a ladder. The boy dragged it to the side of the house. He leaned it against the house and began to climb to the window.

He tried to open it but had no success. Giving up for the moment, he looked inside to see his angel sleeping peacefully. He knew she would not wake up any soon, so he felt bad about what he was about to do.

"Kagome!" he called as he tapped on the window.

"Kagome!!" the tapping got louder.

"KAGOME!!!"

Finally, Kagome got up from her bed, but was still half-asleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the window to see what the racket was about.

The boy and Kagome's eyes met for a second before she closed her eyes again. Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and she gave a wild scream.

"It must be Rouji-kun again." said Mrs. Higurashi to herself as she began to wake up.

"I'm sorry about this, Higurashi-san." Rouji apologized for the tenth time.

"It's alright, dear. I was about to wake up anyways." Mrs. Higurashi lied as she continued to make herself a cup of tea. "Maybe we should give you a spare key to the house." She added with a smile.

"Oh, I can assure you that this won't happen again. I apologize again. It's just that I needed to talk to Kagome as soon as possible today." Rouji assured her. Mrs. Higurashi's smile disappeared and concern took over.

"Rouji...is it about your-"

"I'm up, I'm up." Kagome's voice came from the hallway. She walked into the dining room and began to eat her breakfast Mrs. Higurashi has prepared. Rouji stared at her with amazement. She didn't start her usual chain of whining at him.

"So...I was thinking-"

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm eating. You can at least do that for me, can't you?" Kagome blurted out without even looking at Rouji. Scared to awaken the demon within her, Rouji shut up and watched her eat. Luckily, Souta had come downstairs to ease the tension and the silence in the room.

"Rouji-niichan!" Souta cried happily. Rouji gave him a smile. "Hey Souta. How have you been?" "I've been great! What are you doing here so early? Are you here to play with me? Mama bought a new game for me last week." Souta wondered excitedly. "Sorry, kiddo. I have to take Kagome for a walk after she finishes her breakfast. Maybe some other day, okay?" Rouji explained, disappointing the boy. With that said, Kagome put her dishes in the sink and walked to the door without even saying a word to Rouji. Of course, he followed her understandingly.

"I'm off!" Kagome called to her family before walking out the door.

"See you later, Souta. Good bye, Higurashi-san!" Rouji said before running after Kagome.

"Good bye!"

"Bye Rouji-niichan!"

Rouji caught up to Kagome, who was already at the bottom of the stairway. "Kagome, wait up!" he called out to her. She did just that. Rouji turned her around so he could look at her face. "I'm sorry about waking you up. I just had to see you this morning." Rouji began. Kagome looked surprised. "But you see me everyday..." Kagome whispered. "I wanted to show you something. You still have an hour before school starts. Will you come with me?" Rouji asked her kindly. Kagome smiled. "Of course I will, Rouji." Kagome replied. "Good." Rouji said before taking her hand and walking over to his car. He opened the door and let Kagome go in first.

"Drake, to the museum please." Rouji ordered his driver. Drake started the car and began to drive to The Museum of Japanese History.

"Why are we going there?" Kagome asked. "You'll see...It's part of the reason why I am here with you right now." Rouji explained unclearly. Kagome was still confused, but decided to let his explanation to be.

They arrived at the museum. Rouji helped Kagome out of the car and led her to the lobby of the museum. A woman at the desk looked up from her computer and stood up right away at the sight of Rouji. She bowed to him. "Sawada-sama, what a pleasant surprise to have you here. Is there anything I can help you with?" the woman greeted him kindly, but her expression changed as she saw Kagome behind him.

"I'd like to examine _the_ room." Rouji told her. The woman now held a serious face. "But, sir, your father has specifically given orders to not let anyone see the room until it's public opening next week." The woman replied back, but fear in her voice. Kagome watched Rouji and the woman named Mistume Enabi have a small debate on this room Rouji wanted to show her.

Finally, after five minutes, Rouji came back to Kagome with a smile on his face. "What happened?" Kagome asked him. "Let's go, Kagome." Rouji took her hand and walked to the elevators. Kagome didn't know what to say because she wasn't sure what was going on. Rouji didn't say anything either until they reached the 6th floor. "We're here."

"What is it anyways? Couldn't you have shown me on the day of the opening?" Kagome asked. Rouji ignored her questions and walked to the doors across from the elevator. He opened them, allowing Kagome to see the amazing exhibit in front of her. She walked into the room and saw many types of clothing behind glass displays. To the left were weaponry: swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and so much more. On the right were important documents discovered by the researchers. On the far end of the room was a video display, but turned off.

"The video will play a clip about the history of our country and legends passed down from generation to generation about the era. It's interesting to watch, but this is our main special for the opening day." Rouji explained. He walked to the center of the room. There were displays of five different clothing. Kagome read the plaque in front of the red clothing. "The legend of the ones who saved the world and changed history. This is a story passed on for hundreds of years. It is still unclear if the story is true or pure fiction."

"It's the story which happened during Sengoku jidai. The story revolves around a jewel called Shikon no Tama." Rouji pointed to the left, a couple steps away, at the display of a spherical orb.

* * *

What did you think? Weird? Stupid? You can email me at 

Please review!


End file.
